Reveal
by djjade89
Summary: Summary: after defeating the enemy famiglia, they thought it would go back to normal. But, it didn't. Now, they need to go back… to stop them once and for all. But, wait, they're going to the past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, everyone! Here I am again with another crossover fic! Hahaha, I should be like updating my other stories but then… this came up and I just wanted to write this so… this happened. I am asking for forgiveness in advance if the story is too crappy for your liking. The timeline here is 4 years after the anime… which means tsuna and co. are mostly 18 except the others. Since this is a crossover, Lucy and the others are also 18 except some as well. Anyways, I hope you like this story. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: ooc-ness. And others…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail nor hit man reborn.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: after defeating the enemy famiglia, they thought it would go back to normal. But, it didn't. Now, they need to go back… to stop them once and for all. But, wait, they're going to the past?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sicily, Italy…**

Clashes of weapons, uses of flames… it was a terrifying battle. As enemies fell one by one, the group stood tall. In the midst of the long battle, there stood the vongola famiglia.

After the last of the enemies were down, they sighed in relief. This one was one of the hardest they had defeated. But, with the help of the other allied famiglias, they had gain victory.

Yuni, along with Byakuran and the others went near Tsuna, as they held up a hand to take. Tsuna gratefully accepted the offered hand as he was yanked upward. One by one the others help their fallen comrades as others tend to them. Finally, some medics arrived to treat those injuries that were too hard for them to handle.

"Well done, Tsuna." A voice from behind had caught Tsuna into surprise. He turned around to be met with his tutor, Reborn, standing tall and mighty with the other arcobalenos in their original bodies. Tsuna smiled.

"But, I wasn't alone. I have everyone here to help me." He said. Reborn could only smirk as he hid his face further with his fedora.

"I guess. It's all done." Just then, he blinked. Where are they? He looked around and there he saw…

"Lucy!" he shouted as he ran towards her. He stumbled some time but that didn't hinder him from getting close to her. She was further away from all of them. Natsu and the others were tended by the medics.

"Help! Lucy's still here!" he shouted getting the attention of Yuni and Byakuran. Almost immediately, they were by his side. They looked at Lucy. She was much less the same except that she was bloody all over. She was also paler than usual and her face reflected her pain. Byakuran immediately carried her since Tsuna, couldn't as they went straight to the group of medics.

* * *

It's been 3 days since the battle, and not once did Lucy wake. All of them were anxiously waiting. Tsuna, stood up and was about to go when suddenly the doors opened, revealing Reborn.

"Reborn, how's she?" he asked. Reborn stayed silent for a while.

"She's fine. But, she still didn't wake up." All stayed silent.

"May we see her?" Chrome asked. Reborn nodded. All went in one by one. The room they placed Lucy in was very spacious room. In the middle laid the bed where she slept, peacefully. Yuni was already there, not even leaving Lucy's side. Byakuran was at the chair beside her.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran smiled.

"Yuni told them to go back… but we told them that we'd update them of Lucy's condition. Well, they tried to oppose but then… well… Erza insisted them." Byakuran said. Tsuna went to the right side of Lucy and clasped her hand.

"Reborn, why isn't she waking up?" he asked.

"It's not that nee-chan couldn't wake up…" all looked to the speaker, it was Yuni. "She just can't… yet."

Silence….

"And what do you mean by that?" Gokudera asked. Yuni just looked at them.

"As it is, Gokudera." Reborn answered.

"But..." she said. "There is a way."

Irie was with them and so does everyone. They were all gathered at the living room of the Vongola mansion.

It seems they were having a very important and very deep conversation. Tension was filling the air, and everyone knew it. But, they knew that this was important… one of their family members are in trouble and they need to act fast. Time is fast consuming.

Suddenly, in between their discussion, the oak door opened, revealing Kyoko and Haru, breathing deep. It seems they have run all the way there. Tsuna's HI was now acting. It was telling him something big had happened. With a shaky breath, he asked them.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Lu?" he asked. He hoped it was nothing serious. But, from the looks that they were giving, it was the complete opposite.

"L-Lu-chan! S-She's disappeared!" Kyoko said.

"WHAT?" all of them said.

They were all shocked to the news. How could she disappear?

* * *

 **A/N: and I have to cut it here! Sorry! I know it is a bit short but I just wanted to end it here. The next part of the story, I promise you, will be longer than these and might actually be posted in a few days time. Anyways, I do hope you've enjoyed this first part of the story and do leave a review while you're at it! anyways, thank you once again and please read and review! **

**Until next time!**

 **Djjade89**

' _ **I wish we could all go back into the time where we are all happy, with smiles on our faces, and nothing to bother us with. I cherish the moments we spent together… and I hope it lasts. I still remember those times… and I want to go back to them again and again. '**_

' _ **when everything else goes wrong, look up and pray. Even if others hate you, even if others desert you, even if they'll leave you, he will never do it to you. He will always be there for you.'**_

 _ **Be strong!**_

 _ **Fighting!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone! i know it's super late and all but here it is! i am so sorry for not updating. as much as this is my excuse, school and such, i still can't deny the fact that i feel a bit lazy writing. anyways, here it is! i would also like to thank your for taking the time to read this. so, thank you very much! *bows***

 **disclaimer: i do not own KHR and Fairy Tail. it is owned by Amano Akira and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"How?" he asked once again. Kyoko was about to speak when Haru beat her to it.

"It was of a smoke. Smoke was everywhere, desu. We were startled when suddenly it appeared, then when the smoke cleared, she was gone! Lu-chan disappeared!"

All of them knew that it wasn't their fault. Tsuna immediately went to Kyoko so did Gokudera to Haru. Immediately, they comforted them in their own way. But, one thing rang into his mind.

 _'Why?'_

"Nee-chan was sent to the past…" a timid voice spoke. All looked back with shocked eyes at Yuni who was standing near the door. Byakuran was nowhere to be seen… but instead, it was Aria.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, gurdians, and others, Good afternoon. I see that you might have only recently know of Lucy's disappearance as seen by your expressions." She said, a little amusement lacing in her voice. All of them nodded. She smiled.

"I, I mean we have already foreseen this happening. But, you need to take actions now. Lucy was transported to a place with a weak body, and that doesn't only apply that she can't fight since she's still not waking. I want you to go back time to where she is." She paused. "And to stop that Famiglia once and for all."

"What do you mean, Aria-san?" Tsuna asked. Aria looked at him.

"I foresee a future wherein it causes a big destruction towards the balance of time and space… and that the one responsible are them. You need to stop them… or there would be no Vongola in the near future."

Tsuna thought long and deep thinking about the consequences, the pros and cons of this. Then he remembered Lucy. Lucy might be there, anywhere there, in danger. Determination filled his eyes as he looked at Aria and everybody present in the room. He nodded and Aria smiled. Her pacifier glowed and so did Reborn's and the other arcobaleno who was with them and had come with Aria and Yuni.

A very bright glow wrapped the room… and as soon as it disappeared, the others also disappeared. Kyoko looked at where Tsuna was standing a while ago with a worried expression.

"Tsu-kun, Onii-chan, minna, please be safe." She murmured as they soon exited the room. Yuni followed them suit. As the doors closed, Reborn looked at Aria.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Aria looked at Reborn and everyone else present in the room.

"Yes. And I only hope that they would help them. I did gave Tsunayoshi a piece of paper and an instruction he must do." All they could do was sigh.

* * *

Eyes then fluttered open revealing brown orbs. Tsuna then looked around and immediately knew they were in somewhat a forest. Beside him was Gokudera and Yamamoto. Who seem to be waking up already?

"Ah, are you guys alright?" he suddenly asked them. Gokudera blinked a few times before looking at Tsuna.

"Yes, Juudaime. I am fine." He answered.

"Hahaha. Yeah. How about you?" he asked. Tsuna just smiled and told them he was alright. Standing up and dusting out dirt that had fallen unto them.

"It seems to me we were all separated in this thick forest. Why don't we look around to see if ever we see the others?" He looked around. "Before something happens." With a nod, they left to search for them.

* * *

Somewhere…

"I think she's waking up…" a voice muttered.

'Huh?' she thought. She slowly heard murmurs all around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. As her vision cleared, she come face to face with men who somewhat looked a lot like some people she knew. And the first thing she did was to shriek.

"W-Who are you?" she slowly asked. Suddenly blinking, she slowly heard two of the men to murmur.

"W-Wha?" suddenly, one of them went near her, with an expression that she had witnessed before.

"Tsu..na?" and she fainted. The man who went near her had a bewildered expression.

"Who?" but before he could ask further, she fainted. He could only smile as he saw her. He looked at his companion and nodded.

"Giotto, how are you going to tell this to the others?" Knuckles, his companion said. He saw Giotto's brow knitted together. Another headache might come in the next minute. But just then, they heard the doors opened, revealing a panting G.

"Ah, Giotto, Knuckles, there you are! Quick, we found some intruders in the forest. They might be spies!" with a nod, they left.

"Gather all the guardians, we might need all the help we could get!" and they left.

* * *

Tsuna was at loss of what to do. First, they had all gathered. They were not separated much it seems. They found all of them just by walking, and of course, after hearing the sound of weapons clashing and others. Yeah. And, there was an incoming headache because of this. Could things got any worse? But before he could stop them, they heard shouts coming not far from where they are.

"Quick! I heard them here!" they heard a voice.

"Calm down. What if they suddenly attack us because of your loud mouth?" another said in a rather lazy voice.

"What did you say?" he retorted.

Tsuna looked at all his guardians and nodded. The enemy is nearby and they knew it because their voices are getting a lot louder. Seriously, are they really going to bicker until they show themselves? They might be idiots for blowing up their covers. Suddenly, there were people who appeared and not whom the whole tenth generation thought would be.

* * *

Giotto sighed for the umpteenth time as his friend continued arguing. Seriously, how can they capture them if they get this they headed for the clearing, he was surprised at what he saw. What are these teenagers, doing here? And why do they look a lot like him and his guardians? Seriously, another headache starts to arise.

"Um…" oh, right.

Before he could ever talk back…

"WHAT THE f***!" Giotto suddenly looked at her friend sternly. With a lot of words he could say, he spoke those words? Why isn't he surprised?

"Forgive me kids for my friend's attitude, but May I ask how you got here?" suddenly, realization hit him.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Giotto and these are my guardians G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon, and Alaude. And you are?" suddenly, they all looked at the guy in the middle, who sighed as he face them.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, but you may call me Tsuna. These are my friends Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoya. Nice to meet you." Giotto smiled and nodded.

"Now, why don't you be good children and follow us?" Asari offered as G rolled his eyes.

"Are you thinking you idiot? They might be spies! They might have been sent by an enemy family!" G retorted. Tsuna just smiled. He looked at all of them, who nodded towards him.

"It's alright. But, have you seen anyone else here?"

* * *

 **A/N: i am so sorry if this is so short! though, i would like to thank you all again. please do read and review, everyone!**


End file.
